Godzilla Monster Rampage
Godzilla Monster Rampage is an opening day attraction in Filmland Studio, based on the Godzilla films from the 80’s and 90’s. It is the most thrilling and exciting ride in the park. Story Guests visiting Tokyo Japan are warned that Godzilla has awoken and is rampaging through the city. Godzilla’s origins are explained along with his abilities and appearances. Guests are then told that Godzilla is near their area and that they’ll need to evacuate the city on a new monorail that goes through Tokyo and to the outskirts of the city. There, the Japanese Self Defense Force is waiting to help visitors. Queue Guests walk through a Japanese train station with monitors displaying Godzilla’s Rampage. There are windows visitors can look out of to see ruined and crumbling buildings. The line leads to the new monorail where guests embark on their journey. Ride Guests board the monorail car and hear news on Godzilla’s rampage. They are then told that Godzilla has come near the track and has spotted the car. Looking to the side, visitors can see Godzilla’s tail swoop behind a building. They then come face to face with the big G as he roars. While the monorail speeds off, a blue light shines from Godzilla’s mouth and his signature atomic breath fires at a billboard. After a speedy get away, guests believe the worst is done. That is, until Godzilla catches up with the car and appears closer than before. The cart is then lifted up 3 feet on a hydrollic stand, simulating Godzilla picking up the car. Godzilla roars, but is soon distracted by a helicopter light. He puts the car back down and guests ride to the station, hearing Godzilla’s roar one last time. At the station, a news report is on the tram surviving Godzilla’s rage, using footage from guests on the attraction. Godzilla is then reported as being lead back out to sea where he dives under the waves and disappears, for now. Trivia * The billboard Godzilla destroys is advertising Filmsland with the park logo on it. * Even though the cart is only lifted up 3 feet, guests feel like they’re higher, due to Godzilla’s head moving downward to look closer at the screaming visitors. * There are no screen used at all used in the attraction, instead going for 2 Godzilla animatronics. * The Godzilla animatronic is the biggest in the Park. * A souvenir guests can take home is their own Godzilla Rampage movie. Using both footage of themselves on the ride and prerecorded footage, guests can put themselves into their own Godzilla movie ranging from 15-20 minutes long. Using the story from the ride, Godzilla can be alone, or battling one of three monsters, King Ghidorah, Mechagodzilla, or SpaceGodzilla. Guests can also go against a blue screen for an extra scene if they choose. The movie can play out how they want it to. * In 2020, the ride was given an overlay to promote Godzilla vs Kong in 2020, before returning to its original ride through. Category:Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides based off Films